


put her love down soft and sweet

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Percy gives Vex one last present the morning after Christmas.





	

It’s still dark when Vex stirs in his arms, her dark hair loose and wild as it frames her face. The slightest hint of dawn filters in through their heavy curtains. She untucks her head from underneath his chin and moves to look up at his face, and he can’t help but smile softly at the warmth in her brown eyes as she realizes he’s awake.

Percy leans in to press a kiss against the top of her head and a soft noise of approval stirs in the back of her throat.

“Good morning,” he murmurs into her hair.

She shifts so she can crane her neck and look at the clock on their bedside table. The neon green numbers tell them it’s seven.

“You’re up early,” Vex says as she settles back into his arms, her voice heavy with sleep still.

She’s not wrong. They’d had a wonderful Christmas day together, them and Cassandra. Later today they’ll climb into Vex’s beat-up pickup truck and make their way to Scanlan’s for a part two. He’s been awake for the past hour, running through the list of presents he has and making sure he isn’t forgetting anything for when they leave. And when he wasn’t worrying, he’s been thinking about her. Then again, when isn’t he thinking about her?

But he shrugs, one hand tipping her chin up so he can kiss her. Vex presses her body up against him, her mouth pushing against his to deepen the kiss. When he pulls away to speak, a disappointed huff escapes her mouth. “I’ve just been thinking about all the gifts I have to give today.”

“Any for me?” she says with a smile.

He scoffs, but it’s good-natured. “You got your presents yesterday.” In fact, he swears he can still taste the wine he’d gotten her on the back of his tongue. And the other gift, the one that made her nearly drop her mug of coffee when he brought it out to her, is still sitting in the living room on their coffee table; a beautiful bow, one he’d caught her eyeing online more than a couple times but never actually bought because of money. She cradled the bow like a baby for the rest of the time they spent opening presents, periodically finding her way back to it throughout the rest of the day and just running her hands and eyes over it in awe. Percy practically had to pry it out of her fingers for fear of her bringing it into bed with them. (He loves the bow and loves how happy it makes her, but not _that_ much.)

She laughs, and the sound stirs a sudden warmth in his stomach. “That’s fair.”

“Well, I do have a present for you now, if you want it.” Percy peppers soft kisses across her cheek before she turns her head and catches his lips, her fingers making the journey up his arms and around his shoulders so they can tangle loosely in his hair.

“Do you?” Her breath hitches when he pulls at her bottom lip with his teeth. The hand that’s been holding her waist all night teases under the edge of her shirt and she laughs. It’s still edged with sleep, and somehow that makes it sound all the more beautiful to him. “Ah. That kind of present.”

“You can redeem it now or later.” He finishes his sentence with a kiss on the tip of her nose, pulling a much softer giggle from her. “It’s flexible.”

“Well, one of us is,” she says with a grin. He squints over at her for a moment, then breaks into a goofy smile of his own.

“I’m plenty flexi—” he starts, and she cuts him off with another kiss. When she pulls back again, she looks happy.

“I know, dear.” And then she cups the hand on her waist with her own and moves it up under her shirt, the black fabric bunching up. “I’d like to redeem it now, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“That sounds quite agreeable.”

Vex’s pajamas vary from ‘naked as the day she was born’, ‘one of Percy’s shirts that are too big for her and nothing else’, and ‘bundled up so tightly to try to keep the cold out that Percy feels like he’s sleeping next to Trinket instead’. Like most nights, she settled for the happy middle ground of nothing but one of Percy’s shirts.

He pushes the covers back as he climbs on top of her, another giggle escaping her lips. Goosebumps cover her skin as the cold air rolls over them and he feels a shiver run through the woman under him.

“ _Fuck_ , it’s cold,” she complains, but the smile on her face is still there.

“You won’t be for long,” he assures, pushing her shirt (his shirt, really, but he knows it’s been buried in her side of the drawer for the past couple of months) up. She arches her back to help him, and he pushes it up over her breasts and leaves it bunched up there.

Not wasting any time, he dips his head down and licks over one of her nipples, already pebbled from the cold. Vex’s breath hitches. He pulls it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue and sucking gently. One of her hands curls around the back of his neck and her fingers tighten in the short white hair there. With a small pop, he releases her nipple. Percy smiles up at her, then leans down and blows over the wet nipple. Vex whines, biting down on her own lip.

He spends the next couple of minutes lavishing her breasts with attention (a favorite hobby of his) before he pulls out of her grasp and sits back to look at her with a pleased smile. She always looks so lovely when she’s undone like this; her face flushed and her whole body trembling. He likes it. He likes knowing that he can do this to her.

“I hope that wasn’t the entirety of my present, Percy,” Vex says breathily after he doesn’t move for a while. Everything is blurry without his glasses, but he’s not blind enough to miss the way one of her hands is slowly creeping towards her own thigh, a not so subtle hint at what she wants. “As lovely as that was.”

“No,” he agrees, settling himself back between her legs. He spreads them wider, throwing one of them over his shoulders. She grins down at him and he smiles back. “There is definitely more.”

She starts to respond, something witty and charming he’s sure, but it catches in her throat when he presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh, his eyes never leaving her face as he sets to work.

He presses a kiss against her clit and her back curves with a high-pitched whine. Vex has little shame when it comes to noise and she is beautifully responsive to everything he does.

Her lips part with something that sounds like his name, followed by something that is _definitely_ his name and a giggle. She always giggles a lot in bed. It wasn’t something he was expecting the first night they spent together, but it’s become one of his favorite parts of their relationship. As Percy dips his tongue into her, the giggles slide into breathy moans as one of her hands tangles back into his hair and pulls him closer, trying to grind her heat against his mouth.

He feels her tense under him as he runs the flat of his tongue across her and he knows she’s close. She rarely lasts long in the mornings, much less under his mouth. So Percy slides a hand up between her legs and strokes her folds with a finger, her breath hitching as it pushes into her. The leg thrown over his shoulder quivers as he pumps in and out of her, the tip of his tongue flicking back and forth across her clit quickly. When he pushes a second finger inside of her and curls them, hitting something inside of her that makes her keen and buck up against him, he knows he’s undone her.

She unravels in the most beautiful way, the hand in his hair tightening until it’s almost painful while the other grips the sheets. Percy follows her through her orgasm, letting his fingers slip out of her so he can grip her thighs, his tongue flattening over the length of her. He lets her grind against him, riding out the wave of pleasure on his lips and tongue until she’s boneless and breathing heavily. The hand that’s been tangled in his hair falls limply to the bed.

Her eyes are dark and heavy-lidded as she looks down at him, her cheeks and ears flushed the most beautiful red. Her voice is soft and breathy. “ _Percy_.”

His name in her mouth when she’s like this makes his heart flutter, and he climbs back up her body and lets her wrap her body around his, arms looping around his neck and pulling him down for a long, deep kiss.

After a minute she pulls away with a shiver. “Pull the blankets back up, darling. I’m freezing.”

He laughs at that. Blissed out Vex is still Vex, after all. So he pulls the heavy blue blankets up over them and tucks her against his chest. He feels her wiggle her shirt back down over her.

“You’ll be happy to know that this present was just as lovely as the wine and the bow, if I do say so myself.” Vex nuzzles up against him and sighs contentedly when he tangles a hand through her hair.

He hums in response, the arm around her waist tightening. “I’m glad you liked this one.”

“I always like what you give me,” she says, and despite her teasing tone there's an honesty to it that makes his heart soar. She’s already slipping back into sleep, he can tell by the way her breathing is already deepening. “Love you, darling.”

So he presses another kiss to the top of her head and murmurs, “Love you too, dear.”

She makes a pleased noise before snuggling closer against his chest, and Percy closes his eyes as hints of sunlight begin to spill into the bedroom, happy with this brief snapshot of affection in the early hours of morning.


End file.
